Warrior
Fighters are the front line of defense. These versatile heroes can wear the heaviest armor, and wield the deadliest of weapons. One of the two classes able to equip the Tower Shield, these heroes can soak up immense amounts of damage easily. Their prowess on the battle field also allows them to dual wield weapons, if one so chooses. Their main role in the party is usually a tank, or a damage dealer (striker) Fighters abilities naturally taunt enemies, ensuring that they are the focus of attacks. Available races: Wood and Moon Elves,Humans, Fire Folk, Dwarves Can use: all melee weapons,shields, and armor, along with most robes Skill Tree Tier 1 *Bold Taunt 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Bold Taunt) - Reduce damage raken from taunted enemies by 4% for 10 seconds (4% per rank) *Taunt 1/1 (Active) '- Force all enemies in range to attack you instantly. *Sword Proficiency 4/4 (Passive): *#Increase sword damage and hit rating by 8% *#Increase sword damage and hit rating by 13% and critical damage by 10% *#Increase sword damage and hit rating by 18% and critical damage by 20% *#Increase sword damage and hit rating by 23%, critical damage by 30% and critical chance by 8% Tier 2 *Improved Constitution 5/5 (Passive) - +3% max HP. (4% per rank) *Improved Trip 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Trip) - Increase knock down duration by 1 seconds, and reduce an additional 1 defense (1 second and 2 defense per rank) *Trip 1/1 '(Active) - Knock a target to the ground for 5 seconds, reducing its defense by 5%. Tier 3 *Axe Proficiency 6/6 (Passive): *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 7% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 11% and critical damage by 9% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 15% and critical damage by 17% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 19%, critical damage by 25% and critical chance by 5% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 23%, critical damage by 33% and critical chance by 9% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 27%, critical damage by 41% and critical chance by 13% *Dual Wield 1/1 (Passive) - Allows you to hold a weapon in each hand. The off-hand weapon only deals 50% damage. *Blunt Weapon Proficiency 6/6 (Passive): *#Increase mace damage and hit rating by 5% *#Increase mace damage and hit rating by 9% and critical damage by 8% *#Increase mace damage and hit rating by 13% and critical damage by 16% *#Increase mace damage and hit rating by 17%, critical damage by 24% and critical chance by 6% *#Increase mace damage and hit rating by 21%, critical damage by 32% and critical chance by 10% *#Increase mace damage and hit rating by 25%, critical damage by 40% and critical chance by 14% Tier 4 *Tower Shield Proficiency 1/1 (Passive) - Allow you to use a Tower Shield. *Charge 1/1 (Active) - Charge an enemy, forcing it to attack you. Tier 5 *Feral Charge 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Charge) - Give Charge a 25% chance to stun the enemy for 3 seconds (25% per rank) *Dual-Wield Specialization 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Duel-Wield) - Increase off-hand damage by 5% when dual wielding (5% per rank) *Two-handed Weapon Proficiency 5/5 (Passive): *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 5% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 10% and critical damage by 10% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 15% and critical damage by 20% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 20%, critical damage by 30% and critical chance by 5% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 25%, critical damage by 40% and critical chance by 10% Tier 6 *Iron Skin 4/4 (Passive) - +2 defense (2 per rank) *Dual-Wield Quickness 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Dual-Wield) - Increases defense by 4% when dual wielding (4% per rank) Tier 7 *Shield Wall 1/1 (Active) - Become invincible to all attacks for 12 seconds. *Cleave 1/1 (Active) - Increase all damage by 50% for 10 seconds. Tier 8 *Fast Learner 7/7 (Passive) - Quickly master simple weapons. Increase hit rating and damage of Daggers, Scimitars and Clubs by 6% (4% per rank) *Strength of Giants 1/1 (Passive) - Allow you to wield two-handed weapons in one hand. Stats *Starting HP: 50 *HP per level: 12 *HP at level 31: 410 *HP at level 41: 530 *Base Defense: 5 Category:Heroes